


Skies Ablaze

by Samsonet



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pokemon Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Ultra Recon Squad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-25 06:04:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12524684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samsonet/pseuds/Samsonet
Summary: Final thoughts.





	Skies Ablaze

It’s the colors that make life worth living, Soliera muses, not for the first time.

Colors like the the waxy blue of her lipstick --

the vivid purple of little Sticky --

the vibrant pink and orange of her teammates’ hair.

 

 

Necrozma’s eyes are the brightest color she’s ever seen.

 

 

It doesn’t  _ deserve _ colors like that.

Not after what it’s done.

She recalls the fainted Sticky and runs forward, armed with nothing but her bare hands.

No matter what, she will keep on fighting.

_ For the dawn. _


End file.
